Cinco semanas juntos
by raspit9
Summary: Pequeñisimo SPOILER ALERT! No lo leas si no quieres saber nada de la temporada 10! Amy tiene un pequeño problema en su casa y tiene que buscar otro sitio para dormir. Sheldon se ofrece voluntario ;)


SPOILER ALERT! (CREO) NO LO LEAIS SI NO QUEREIS SABER UN MINI SPOILER. QUEDAIS AVISADOS!

He leído el ultimo spoiler y me ha encantado, es un capitulo que promete mucho, pero he decidido cambiar un poco la historia, simplemente para deleitarnos un poco con el Shamy… Espero que os guste.

Debido a problemas de cañerías en el apartamento de Amy, ella no podrá vivir allí hasta dentro de 5 semanas. Tenía pensado irse a un hotel, hasta que acordó con Sheldon que vivirían juntos hasta que se solucionara el problema.

Se lo tomaron como un experimento, Amy no quería presionar a su novio a dar ese paso, pero el insistió y no iba a dejar que su novia viviera en un hotel ella sola.

Al principio Leonard le sugirió que podía usar su habitación, si no iban a dormir juntos, y él se quedaría a dormir con Penny en el apartamento de enfrente, como últimamente hacía. Agradecieron su oferta, pero Sheldon dijo que un experimento de ese nivel lo querñia realizar en territorio neutral, y su apartamento no lo era. Tuvo la idea de vivir esas 5 semanas en el apartamento de Penny y dejar el apartamento a la pareja recién casada. A todos les pareció una buena idea y aceptaron contentos.

Amy estaba nerviosa sobre la situación, pese a ser idea de Sheldon, no quería que se fugase de nuevo, que la abandonara otra vez. O que simplemente se sienta presionado. Así que habló con él y le dijo que el coito estaba fuera de la mesa. Él frunció el ceño al oír esto, pero aceptó sin ningún problema. Ella no sabía porque él había hecho ese gesto, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

Amy se sentía en una nube, iba a dormir con su novio las próximas 5 semanas, no podía esperar a que llegara la noche y poder descansar a su lado. Le hacía ilusión que Sheldon hubiera sugerido dormir juntos, al fin él había dado un paso antes que ella en la relación, se sentía feliz.

Sheldon llevó una maleta repleta de ropa al apartamento de Penny, e igualmente hizo Amy.

Llegada la noche, ambos se prepararon para dormir y se pusieron el pijama. Sheldon llevaba uno de sus típicos pijamas de cuadros, y Amy uno muy parecido al que llevaba el mismo día de su primera vez juntos. Llegaba el momento. Ambos compartirían cama. Pasarían la noche en la misma cama.

Se quedaron mirando uno para el otro, de pie, rodeando la cama. No sabían que hacer hasta que Sheldon rompió el hielo.

-Bueno… ¿En qué lado quieres dormir? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?- Dijo con timidez.

-No, elige tú.- Dijo Amy queriendo ponerle las cosas fáciles a Sheldon

-No. Elige tú, quiero que estés cómoda.- Insistió con una voz dulce.

-Pues…la izquierda.-Eligió Amy señalando su lado.

Los dos se metieron debajo de las mantas con cuidado, intentando no rozar la zona del otro. Ambos quedaron sentados sin saber que hacer de nuevo. Añadiendo más tensión al ambiente. A Sheldon no le gustaba su lado, era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, pero quería mostrarle a Amy que le daba igual. Hasta que ella notó su incomodidad.

-Shedon, si quieres cambiamos de lado. Estas mirando para la puerta, no te gusta dormir al lado de la puerta, ¿Verdad?

-La verdad que no, pero da igual Amy.- Dijo con voz incómoda. Deseaba cambiarse de lado.

-Vamos a cambiar, a mí me da igual- Dijo Amy sonriéndole.

-Venga, cambiamos.- Y sin pensárselo dos veces pasó su brazo y una pierna por encima de Amy, para cambiarse de lado, dejándolos en una posición comprometida. Amy se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Sheldon bloqueada, sus cuerpos no se tocaban, pero la sensación era increíble. Su suave olor a talco inundaba sus sentidos y sus ganas de tenerlo cerca aumentaron.

Vio como los ojos de Sheldon recorrieron su cuerpo, hasta que su mirada se clavó en sus ojos.

-Si no te echas a un lado no podemos cambiar.

Esto sacó a Amy de su ensoñación y se movió hacia el otro lado, quedando los dos sentados, en la misma posición de antes pero en diferentes sitios.

-¿Así mejor?

-Si, estoy más cómodo.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Amy estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Estás temblando, ¿Tienes frio?-Pregunta Sheldon.

-No, solo que no me creo que estemos haciendo esto. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que lo hallas propuesto tú.-Sheldon sonrió.

-No iba a dejar que mi novia durmiera en un hotel!- Amy sonrió también.- Además, me apetecía probar esto. Tenerte cerca por la mañana puede ser una buena manera de empezar el día.

Amy lo miró con ternura- Lo mismo digo…

Levantó la mano y acarició la cara de su novio, estaba feliz de estar aquí con él. Él se acercó a ella, tanto que sus narices casi estaban tocándose. Subió su mano para ponerla encima de la mano de Amy, queriendo que las caricias en su mejilla se sintieran más. Quedaron mirándose un buen rato, analizándose cada detalle de sus caras, de sus ojos, y de sus labios… hasta que Amy notó que él se mordió el labio inferior.

-Amy… ¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?

-No tienes que pedírmelo.

Él sonrió y desapareció la distancia entre sus labios. Se besaron suavemente, un beso casto, con las bocas completamente cerradas, hasta que Sheldon movió un poco sus labios, haciendo que Amy abriera un poco su boca y él pudiera morder su labio inferior. Esto hizo que Amy soltará un gemido casi inaudible, pero suficiente para hacer que los dos terminaran el beso y se separaran unos centímetros.

Amy cogió aire y lo volvió a besar, esta vez más intenso, introduciendo su lengua para tocar la de Sheldon. Él paso su brazo por su espalda y la acercó más, pegando más sus cuerpos. Seguían besándose sentados, mientras la intensidad de sus besos aumentaban.

En medio del beso, dejándose llevar, Sheldon recostó a Amy y la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras seguían jugando con sus lenguas. Amy abrazó a su novio con las piernas, atrayéndolo más hacía ella.

Sheldon empezó acariciar a Amy por encima de su ropa. Sus manos estaban acariciando su abdomen, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos y no pudo resistirse, empezó a masajear su pecho izquierdo mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y a crear una fricción que hizo que ambos soltaran un gemido.

Amy podía notar la excitación de Sheldon a través de su pantalón. Ella llevaba un vestido para dormir y ahora lo tenía subido casi hasta el abdomen. Mientras el miembro de Sheldon estaba encerrado en su pantalón rozando con sus braguitas.

Seguían besándose y creando fricción entre ellos, no sabían lo que estaban haciendo hasta que Sheldon volvió a morder suavemente el labio inferior de Amy haciendo que soltara un gemido audible en toda la habitación.

Se dejaron de besar y se quedaron quietos. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Amy miró a Sheldon y se fijó en sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, en su pelo revuelto y sus mejillas coloradas. Siguió mirando hacia abajo y vio que una de sus manos seguía en su pecho y un poco más abajo notó el gran bulto de sus pantalones rozando contra su cuerpo.

Sheldon se quedó inmóvil, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó helado. ¿Cómo podía pasar esto con un simple beso? Amy le había dicho que prefería que el sexo estuviera fuera de la mesa, solo sería dormir, y él estaba incumpliendo esa promesa. Ahí estaba él acorralándola contra la cama, subiendo su vestido y tocándola. Se empezó a sentir culpable, había faltado a su promesa.

Rápidamente salieron de sus trances y Sheldon se volvió a sentar como estaba antes de que empezara todo. Tapándose con la manta como podía su notable excitación. Amy también se sentó a su lado y lo miró preocupada mientras él la esquivaba mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Amy rompió el silencio.

-Sheldon…

-Lo siento. -Soltó interrumpiendo a su novia.- Sé que no querías que pasara nada… y aun así mira lo que he hecho. Perdóname, por favor.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-Dijo Amy tranquilizándolo.-No tienes que pedir perdón.

-Pero tú has dejado claro que no querías que pasase nada y yo casi…

-Sheldon, escúchame.-Dijo Amy interrumpiéndolo.-Yo quiero que esto pase, siempre quiero. Te lo he dicho porque pensé que tú no estarías cómodo.-Dijo Amy dulcemente.

Su novio la miró intensamente ahora, intimidando un poco a Amy.-¿Realmente quieres? ¿Solo lo has dicho por mi?

-Claro, Sheldon, pensé que lo sabías.

-Oh…

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

-La verdad que me asustaba un poco la idea de dormir juntos,-Se sinceró Sheldon.- pero cuando me has dicho que no íbamos a tener relaciones me he quedado más tranquilo.-Amy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Sheldon volviera a sonreír.

-No tenemos que hacer nada, podemos hablar, abrazarnos, o simplemente dormir.-Dijo Amy.

Sheldon quedó callado un momento hasta que contestó a Amy.

-Me apetece seguir besándote.

Nada más oírlo de su boca, Amy lo besó. Se empezaron a besar intensamente de nuevo, y al momento volvieron a tumbarse en la misma posición de antes. Amy lo volvía a abrazar con sus piernas mientras que él tocaba sus pechos por encima de su ropa.

Amy notó otra vez el bulto de Sheldon contra sus braguitas y soltó un gemido que hizo que Sheldon gruñera. Ambos seguían besándose y creando una fricción que aumentaba la temperatura en la habitación.

Las manos de Amy empezaron a desabotonar la camisa del pijama de Sheldon hasta que se lo pudo quitar y tirar en el suelo de la habitación. Dejando su torso al descubierto. Sheldon aprovechó el momento para quitarle el pijama, dejándola en braguitas y sujetador.

La miró unos segundos, admirando su cuerpo de arriba a bajo, lo que intimidó a Amy que iba a taparse con sus brazos, pero Sheldon no la dejó.

-No te tapes, eres preciosa, Amy. Me encanta tu cuerpo.

Amy al oír esto cogió confianza y lo besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras Sheldon seguía moviendo sus caderas de delante a atrás.

Con un rápido movimiento Sheldon se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos, y aprovechó para quitarle las braguitas a Amy. Dejándola solo en sujetador.

Sheldon se tumbó encima de Amy de nuevo, devorando su cuello, mordiéndola debajo de la oreja, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

Se separó de su cuello y la besó suavemente en la boca, y fue bajando por sus pechos y su abdomen, hasta llegar al centro de Amy. Donde se paró. Ella lo miró, expectante. ¿Iba él a…? Aahh. Si, su lengua estaba acariciando el clítoris de su novia, y ella puso sus manos sobre su pelo, intentando mantener un poco el control, pero era imposible. Él estaba atacando su clítoris de una manera increíble, le pasaba la lengua y lo chupaba hasta que notó que Amy estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y paró.

Amy lo miró desesperada, pidiéndole con su mirada que siguiera, pero él se volvió a poner encima de ella y puso su miembro en la entrada de Amy, pero sin entrar en ella.

La miró a los ojos y vio su desesperación, sonrió con orgullo al ver a su novia así, y ella le sonrío picara, moviendo sus caderas deseando que él se adentrara en ella.

Él se inclinó hasta su oído y le susurró –Tengo ganas de hacerte mía… quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre.

Amy soltó un gemido de excitación al escuchar sus palabras. Esta era la segunda vez que iba a hacer el amor con Sheldon, no podía creer que él fuera tan bueno en este con tan poca experiencia. Desde luego, pocas cosas se le daban mal a Sheldon.

Notó como el gran miembro de su novio latía en su entrada, y poco a poco, introdujo la punta en ella.

-Despacio Sheldon, es muy grande…aahh.

-¿Te gusta?- Dijo Sheldon introduciéndolo un poco más.

-Ahh sii…-Gimió Amy.

Sheldon introdujo todo su miembro en Amy delicadamente mientras notaba como sus paredes se acomodaban a su tamaño. Se quedaron así unos segundos mientras se besaban. Y cuando Amy le dio la señal de que estaba cómoda, empezó un suave vaivén con sus caderas, empezando despacio lo que ambos estaban esperando. Las manos de Sheldon fueron nuevamente a sus pechos, aun cubiertos con el sujetador. Bajó su cabeza y empezó a besar la piel expuesta mientras con sus manos buscaba el cierre para liberarlos. Cuando lo consiguió tiró el sujetador al suelo. No le importó donde.

Observó sus pechos blanquitos y sus pezones rosados. Iba a introducir un pecho en su boca pero Amy lo paró. Él la miró extrañado y Amy hizo que saliera de ella. Él no entendía nada.

Lo mandó tumbarse boca arriba y él obedeció. Ella se sentó encima de él, cambiando la posición para poder ser ella la que marcara el ritmo. Introdujo su miembro y vio como Sheldon se mordía el labio de placer.

La única postura que habían hecho la primera vez era la del misionero, pero ahora Amy estaba encima suyo, moviendo sus caderas y tenía una vista increíble de los pechos de Amy.

Ella empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, haciendo que sus pechos se movieran y volviendo loco a Sheldon, que subió sus manos para agarrar los pechos de su novia. Amy apoyó sus manos en su pecho y empezó a moverse más rápido, soltando gemidos a cada movimiento.

Sheldon estaba a punto de explotar. Llevó sus manos al trasero que tanto le gustaba y acompañó sus movimientos, haciéndola bajar un poco para poder tener acceso con su boca a sus pechos.

Esto volvió a Amy loca, sus gemidos se podían oír en toda la habitación y en todo el apartamento. Sheldon no aguantaba más, empezó a penetrarla fuertemente hasta que notó que las paredes de Amy empezaron a contraerse. Empezó a gemir más y Sheldon sabía que él final estaba cerca. Aceleró sus movimientos y ambos llegaron a su extasis, la vista de Sheldon nublada por los pechos de Amy en su cara y ella notando como el miembro de su novio le regalaba unas oleadas de placer que jamás había sentido.

Amy cayó exhausta en el pecho de Sheldon y él la abrazó pegándola a él. Sus respiraciones aun intentando volver a la normalidad. Cuando se tranquilizaron Sheldon consiguió hablar.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo Sheldon- Normalmente me gusta ser líder en todo, llevar yo el mando, pero en esto… puedes estar encima siempre que quieras.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Creo que me van a gustar estas 5 semanas.- Dijo Amy sonriente.

-A mí también…- Dijo Sheldon abrazando más fuerte a su novia.


End file.
